Into The Unknown
by Mystic Potato
Summary: The Arbiter is bored one day when a mysterious and sexy stranger (Master Chief) displays interest in him. Romance ensues...


teh arbiter walked in the ship gawd it was so boring. he sat in hies room and thought about the meeanings of life. he cametothte conclosion that it was sto screw as many people as possible. he sat in his rom and thot about eating babees. masta cheef walked intoo his rom and saw him sitting on his bed. he said hey arby want to danse. the arbitor sed 'no tanks man i was just sitting here about to jank off wile thinking about u."  
masta cheef stood there and said "O."  
Teh arbitor stared at him and his fase turned red putple rainboo. masta cheef said 'hay wanta fuk?'  
teh arbikteer sed k sure he lifted his arms up, and hios hawt topik shirt floo off at mach one. sexily. he unzipped his pants and his 20 inch dong flopped owt. masta cheef sed 'wow man u hacv a bid dingle"  
teh arbiter smil;ed smexily and sed 'hey com over here amnd lets get that armor of'  
msta cheif unzipped his shirt and dicsardeed it onto the floor hos abs galloping. the arbitor breethed hevily, his wing wong stiffening. teh cheef smiled thru his halmot and sed ;'lets bone,. and i will leev my helmet on'  
teh arbiter breatjhed heavily and saed 'whos on tawp?"  
Masta cheef sed 'i am i am motherfuking master queef!' teh arby laid down, AND presented his man-vag. teh cheef's peeny stiffened and ripped his pants off. he sed let's do this.'  
He paused, and sed 'wait there one thing we have to do fierts' and puled out a coller. he fastened it around teh arbitoors neckhj and whispered smexily 'i am going to fuck you'. sexily. teh arbiter sed 'wait we need loob' masta cheef walked out and borrowed luvbe from mr keyes, his willy wanka hanging out. everyone who saw him instantly climacsed. he came back in and sed 'okai i hav teh liob'  
and squirted some on his fingers and bent over the arbitor. he put his fingers inside him and swirled them around. the arbitor moned and sed 'by the profets keep goeng' teh arbitor's butt clenched around the hot fingers, and rippled. masta cheef angles his fingers and rubbed his prostat. teh arby monehd and sed 'oh god faster' masta cheef sed 'you dont worship gog, stoopid' and with his other hand grabbed his red rocket and started to tug. teh arbitor yelled as he came, spraying alieen jiz all ovehr masta queef's fase. he panted, anhd sat up. 'wow that was amazing' masta cheef put his dingle-lingle on teh arbirotrs face and sed ''my torn' the arbitor warapped his fingers arounf the flesh pithon and pumped it like a meaty shotgun. masta cheef leaned back and moaned 'oh yeah, faster stuped' teh arbitor obliged and put his mouth around it, sucking and blowing. masta cheef climaxed twice, and his spooge drowned his aleen luver. he sed 'oh no' he ided! he sed 'there is only one way to ficks thes!' and wrapped his hand around his flesh=rifle, and gave teh arby the handjob-of-life. the arbiter moaned his way bak to teh mortal relm and sed 'you saved me put your manhood in my virgin-parts now! teh masta cheef obliged and squirted moar loob on his flesh shotgun (That never gets old!) and rubbed it around. he squirted the rest directly into the arbyes asss. he sed okay here we go and thrust into his lover's intestines. He thrust repeatedly, his penis deep in his lover's intimate areas. he angled his reproductive organ, so his glans-penis (The most sensitive part,) rubbed against his partner's prostate. teh arbiter moaned and moaned, his sharp fingers wrapped around masta cheef's back, scratching it. his lover thrust and thruyst ans thryst. teh arbiter yelled 'im cumming!", and they both orgasmed 27 times. the entire pillar ofm autumn (Heh heh.) was flooded by there spooge. He leaned in and whispered into ARby'ss eer and wispere smexily 'i love u'. sexily. he pulled his 50 foot cock out of his aleen boifrons's assrse, which was red and stretched open. he cupped arbys balls firmly, and massaged his cock, extending the orgsemmmm. they sat there, covered in there spoonge. teh. arbiter. sed. 'masta cheef wat now?' he responded 'i will impregnate your ass-pussy with my flesh cannon and have butt-batter-babies.' Teh arbiter climaxed agen because of his hawtness. They layed on the floor, wen SGT jonson walked inn and sed 'any room for won moar?"

THE FUGGIN END

* * *

EPILOGUE

Johnson had joined in. ad he & Master Chief proceeded to dominate the Arbiter in ways that even Vatsyayana sick. The Chief and Arby had an ass-pussy abomination, as planned, and named it Starlight. The rest of the ship made an emergency stop at the nearest colony, and bought earplugs. COrtana, who was still in Chief's helmet, wished whe had hands to kill herself with. And hundreds of fangirls with poor taste proceeded to jerk off to this astoundingly horrible joke-fiction.


End file.
